


Hakanaku chiru hana wa burning love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Cigarettes, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: ‘E vissero tutti felici e contenti’ pensò, sarcastico, sentendosi sempre più stupido per essere anche solo riuscito a pensare ad un cliché simile, a pensare che lui e Yuri avessero il loro lieto fine già scritto.Era stato strappato via ai suoi sogni troppo presto, non voleva affrontare quella realtà.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Hakanaku chiru hana wa burning love

**_~ Hakanaku chiru hana wa burning love ~_ **

Yuya si accese una sigaretta.

Diede una boccata profonda, aspirò, tenne il fumo a lungo in gola, lasciando che bruciasse.

Poi ne diede un altro, e un altro, e un altro.

La sigaretta finì in pochi minuti, e lui ne accese subito un’altra.

Quella non era la sua serata, decisamente.

Yuri era tornato a casa da meno di mezz’ora, e subito si era cambiato e infilato sotto le coperte, dicendogli di essere stanco.

Yuya gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva dato la buonanotte, come se niente fosse.

La porta della stanza da letto era chiusa, ma a Takaki sembrava quasi di poterlo sentire respirare.

Quando era successo?

Quand’era che l’aveva perso, quand’era che aveva perso la capacità di renderlo felice?

Diede l’ennesimo tiro alla sigaretta, sempre più profondo, facendosi quasi venire la nausea.

Ma non gli importava di niente, non gli importava del disagio fisico.

Voleva farsi un po’ male, in fondo, sperando che quel dolore e quella nausea riuscissero a distogliere anche solo per un attimo la sua mente da pensieri che cercava in ogni modo di cancellare.

Pensava a meno di due anni prima, quando lui e Yuri si erano messi insieme.

Pensava allo sguardo di pura felicità sul volto del più piccolo quando l’aveva stretto a sé e l’aveva baciato, a quando gli aveva detto che lo amava.

Pensava alla prima notte che avevano passato insieme nel suo letto, a come non fosse riuscito a dormire perché il più piccolo russava lievemente, a quanto poco gli fosse importato, perché quello che contava era averlo vicino, sentire il calore della sua pelle contro la propria, respirare il suo odore, buono, fresco.

A quando erano andati a vivere insieme e ognuno era sceso a compromessi per far coincidere due stili di vita completamente diversi, fino a quando ad entrambi non era stato bene l’equilibrio trovato.

Yuya aveva sempre pensato che fosse quella la felicità. Aveva pensato che le cose sarebbero rimaste immutate nel tempo, e che lui e Yuri avrebbero continuato ad amarsi per sempre.

 _‘E vissero tutti felici e contenti’_ pensò, sarcastico, sentendosi sempre più stupido per essere anche solo riuscito a pensare ad un cliché simile, a pensare che lui e Yuri avessero il loro lieto fine già scritto.

Era stato strappato via ai suoi sogni troppo presto, non voleva affrontare quella realtà.

Ma sapeva che, in fondo, vi era costretto.

_Yuri gemeva._

_A voce alta, ma come se cercasse di controllarsi._

_A Yuya erano sempre piaciuti i gemiti di Yuri, gli era sempre piaciuto il suo respiro affannato, la sua voce roca che sembrava sempre trattenersi dall’urlare._

_Quando l’aveva sentito, era stato come se il cuore gli si fermasse._

_Perché non stava gemendo per lui, non urlava per il suo tocco e per la sua bocca._

_Gli aveva detto di avere degli impegni quel pomeriggio, Takaki, ma liberatosi prima aveva deciso di andarlo a prendere alle prove degli Hey! Say! 7._

_Quella sorpresa gli si era ben ritorta contro._

_Aveva incontrato Yuto e Keito all’ingresso, aveva visto lo sguardo dubbioso sul volto del più piccolo, ma non vi aveva badato._

_Si era solo accostato alla porta degli spogliatoi._

_Era allora che l’aveva sentito, che aveva sentito la voce di Yuri, quasi coperta da quella di Yamada._

_Era allora che aveva scostato lentamente la porta e li aveva visti._

_Yuri aveva la testa reclinata contro il muro, le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e le gambe avvinghiate ai suoi fianchi._

_E urlava, dio se urlava._

_Yuya avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa._

_Voleva entrare, gridargli contro, dirgli che fra loro era finita. E chiedergli perché fosse dovuto arrivare ad una cosa del genere._

_Ma per troppo stupore, o forse per codardia, non fece assolutamente niente._

_Rimase a guardare, il tempo necessario perché Yuri, il_ suo _Yuri raggiungesse l’orgasmo, e poi semplicemente se ne andò._

_Aveva voglia di piangere ma, almeno fino a quando non fu tornato fra le quattro mura di casa propria, si trattenne._

Fumava, Yuya.

Fumava, e non aveva voglia di fare nient’altro, non aveva voglia di smettere, perché sarebbe dovuto andare a letto a quel punto, e non voleva farlo.

Era passata più di una settimana, e per lui era stato un inferno.

Ora vedeva le bugie di Yuri, vedeva quello sguardo colpevole e si domandava se ci fosse sempre stato e lui non fosse semplicemente troppo cieco per accorgersene.

Si domandava da quanto andasse avanti, e che cosa avesse spinto il più piccolo a quel tradimento, se fosse per Yamada in sé o per disprezzo nei suoi confronti.

Ed era proprio quell’ipotesi a spaventare maggiormente Takaki, era il pensiero di essere lui il problema, di aver fatto o detto la cosa sbagliata, di non riuscire ad amarlo come lui meritava, almeno un tempo.

Si odiava per questo genere di congetture, per questi timori.

Si odiava, perché non era con se stesso che doveva prendersela, perché era Yuri quello che tornava a casa con indosso l’impronta di un altro sulla pelle, perché era Yuri che l’aveva tradito, perché era Yuri quello che dormiva beatamente in camera da letto, mentre lui non riusciva più a farlo.

Ma era più forte di lui.

Più ci rimuginava, più si domandava dove avesse sbagliato.

Ed era questo il motivo per cui non ne aveva parlato con Chinen. Aveva paura di sentirsi dire che in fondo era colpa sua, che non provava assolutamente niente nei confronti di Yamada, ma che era solo per puro odio per lui che lo stava facendo, perché la loro relazione non contava niente, e niente contavano gli anni che aveva passato cercando da lui qualcosa in più di una semplice amicizia.

Perché Yuri aveva lottato, e se adesso qualcosa l’aveva costretto a cedere, Yuya non era certo di volerne conoscere la causa.

Si risolse ad andare a letto, finalmente.

Spense l’ultima di un’infinita serie di sigarette, poi si trascinò stancamente fino alla camera.

Si distese lentamente nel letto, ma si accorse di quanto ogni precauzione fosse non necessaria.

Yuri non dormiva.

“Sei venuto a letto, finalmente” mormorò Chinen, con un tono che il più grande non fu in grado di interpretare.

“Non ho particolarmente sonno. Ma... domani mi devo svegliare presto, per cui sarà meglio che cerchi di dormire” gli disse, piano, dandogli le spalle.

L’altro non rispose, ma dal lieve movimento del materasso a Yuya parve che si fosse limitato ad annuire.

Rimasero fermi per qualche secondo, in silenzio, prima che lui si decidesse a voltarsi e ad avvicinarsi a Yuri, passandogli le braccia intorno alle spalle, stringendolo a sé.

Ebbe voglia di piangere, ancora, e ancora si trattenne.

Yuri non gli chiese niente, ma si lasciò abbracciare senza protestare, senza che sembrasse infastidito da quel gesto improvviso e apparentemente ingiustificato.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri. Mi dispiace di tutto. Non voglio...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “Non voglio lasciarti andare” disse alla fine, facendo sorridere leggermente il più piccolo.

“Non posso dormire in questa posizione, Yuu.” rispose, pratico.

Takaki sorrise a sua volta, allentando la presa e guardandolo negli occhi, passandogli le dita sul viso.

“Sì... perdonami. È stato un gesto istintivo.” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “Solo... dammi la mano, ok?” intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle del più piccolo, carezzandole piano, stringendole, accontentandosi di quel lieve contatto come se lo facesse stare meglio. “Ti prego Yuri, non mi lasciare la mano” mormorò poi, quasi come se non volesse farsi sentire.

Chinen sospirò a sua volta, e parve quasi tentennare.

Sapevano entrambi che cosa stesse succedendo, sapevano entrambi quanto la loro relazione fosse in bilico, e di certo il più piccolo non poteva ancora aspettarsi che Yuya fosse all’oscuro di quanto stava accadendo.

Ma anche lui, non disse niente.

Non volevano parlare, non in quel momento, e Yuya gli fu grato di questo.

Non voleva sentirsi dire quanto le cose fra loro andassero male, non voleva sentirsi dire che forse non valeva più la pena lottare per quel rapporto, non voleva sentirsi dire che era finita.

Voleva solo rimanere in quel letto, sveglio se fosse stato necessario, a sentire la mano di Yuri stretta nella sua. 


End file.
